Fated Reunion
by inconspicuouspotato
Summary: Ezio fails to eliminate Rodrigo in Venezia. Much to his dismay he returns to Florence to collect his thoughts. However, he is confronted by an unexpected 'someone' from the past. What is he to discover? Rated M for minor swearing.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: All of the Italian wording throughout the chapter is translated at the end of it.**

When the brotherhood left Ezio after his initiation into the order, he sat down on a stone seat next to the water that passes through Venezia. He took off the guard's helmet he was wearing and stared into the water, looking at his cut and bruised reflection from the early sun. A thief plumped down next to him with a devilish grin on her face.

'Merda Rosa, what do you want?'

'Ben trovato Ezio, I was just thinking of last night.'

'Well i am certainly not.'

'Why? Wasn't it a good time?'

'Cazzo, why do you always conclude that I am constantly thinking about you? I have other things going on at the moment.'

Rosa stood up with her arms crossed, facing Ezio with an unimpressed look on her face. He then looks up at her.

'What?'

'Why don't you just go back to Fiorentina, to be with that puttana, you must think of her more than me.'

'Don't bring Cristina into this.'

Ezio stood up, centimeters from Rosa's face with his hidden blade unsheathed. Her face reeks of fear, but she kept it under control because she knew Ezio would never hurt her. She then became angry again.

'You must think of her, if you're not thinking about me. You're always talking about the puttana, as if you still love her.'

Ezio's hidden blade went straight to her neck, nearly piercing the skin. She looked into his eyes, knowing that he's not joking around, he might actually hurt her for this woman. Her eyes glistened with fearful and sad tears.

'She's is not what you call her. You should know that my main objective right now is to assassinate that bastardo Rodrigo. I failed for the first time tonight and all you expect is for me to come crawling back to you? Well don't expect that tonight, i'm going home.'

He retracted his blade and turned to walk away from Rosa, with fresh tears streaming down her face.

'Wait Ezio! I didn't mean to-'

'Fortitti Rosa'

He continued to walk into the darkness of the alleyway to his new destination, Repubblica Fiorentina.

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, thank you for taking up your time for reading it. If you have any suggestions to improve this story, write it in reviews. :)**

**Italian Translations:**

**Ben trovato-Good to see you**

**Cazzo-Fuck**

**Puttana-Whore**

**Fortitti-Go fuck yourself**

**Repubblica Fiorentina/ Fiorentina-Florence**


	2. It's Been A While

Ezio stood in front of La Rosa Colta for the first time in twelve years. A guard walked past and gave him a head gesture of respect. His helmet gleamed in the afternoon sun, it wasn't hard to notice him.

'I need to take this armor off, but it feels great to be back.' He smiled as he walked into the front door of the brothel.

The red interior is still the same throughout the place with courtesans everywhere. Ezio remembers half of the ladies there. Men were escorted by the most beautiful of women up the stairs. Then two ladies walked up to him, who where his regulars before he was an assassin.

'Ezio, it's been a while.' A lady in red said in a seductive manner.

'How do you know it's me?' Ezio replied with an intriguing look on his face.

'How can you not be recognised? Your smell can be smelt from a city away.' A girl in a green dress smiled grimly, and then grabbed his right arm softly. The girl with a red dress grabbed his left arm and slowly tugged it towards the stairs.

Meanwhile, Christina came into the brothel for another night of tiring work as an escort. She slumped into Paola's office, which was a slightly darker red than the interior outside. It was a small office, but cosy at the same time. She took the last swig of wine from the bottle in her hand and placed it on the desk.

'You've been drinking again Christina?' Paola took the bottle and placed it under her desk.

'Merda, you've noticed.'

'Please. I am trying to help you get through problems at the moment, but i can only do so much.'

'I never asked you for any help!' Christina stood up and walked towards the door.

'Relax my child. I won't have you taking any clients tonight, you're not well. Just go home.'

'What about this man?' And she pulled Ezio into her office, along with the two women.

'He's been working so hard to protect this city from criminals, i have to show him a good time, don't you think Paola?' Christina asked.

'Well...' Paola couldn't fully respond because she already left the office and was halfway up the stairs with Ezio in her arms. The two other escorts were abandoned in the office.

'She shouldn't have taken him.' The lady in red said with a worried look on her face.

'Well she'll get a shock won't she?' The lady in green snickered.

'Wait why?' Paola asked in panic, she was starting to get worried about her best worker.

'Well in the guard armour is the famous Ezio Auditore Da Firenze.' they both answered in synchronization.

'This is not good, Christina!' Paola screamed as she ran up the stairs and was saddened by the drunken woman's door shut and locked.

'Cazzo.' Paola whispered under her breath as she walked slowly back to her office.

Christina leaned on the door to hear if Paola had left yet. She turned the light off as she lead Ezio to the elegant queen sized bed, with linen cloth draping from the top of the frame.

'So what's your name? I haven't seen you around these parts.' Ezio pondered on the curvy woman before him.

'Christina Vespucci. I cannot believe you have not heard of me!'

Everything just clicked in Ezio's mind at that moment. It was his first love, the forbidden love. He remembers when he stopped Vieri from assaulting her and that's when she started to get interested in him. That night when he climbed up to her window to make love to her, and then in the morning was abruptly woken by her father. That was the last time he ever saw her and hasn't forgotten her since. But in his eyes, she has changed a lot, or maybe the dress she is wearing makes her look more beautiful in the moonlight. The blood red clothing stands out against her pale white skin. Ezio looked from her bright hazel eyes, to her juicy red lips, longing to interlock his with hers once again. He then noticed her hourglass figure.

He strode towards her and rested his hand around her waist, took off his helmet and pressured his lips against hers. Ezio missed her soft lips touching his lips. The strong breeze from outside, blew through the window and extinguish the many candles around the room.

'It's been a while Christina, but it's good to be back with you.' Ezio whispered as he kissed her forehead and ran out of the window the next morning. He went to recieve a letter from a pigeon coop.

Meanwhile, the sunlight seeped through the drapes on to the eyes of Christina. She had vague memories of the night before, but she opened her eyes and spotted a feather on her hand, she grinned.

'Oh Ezio. Why does everything remind me of you?' She whispered.

She turned around to figure out what happened last night, but saw no one there. No trace whatsoever could tell her who she was with last night. All she knew was that she had a terrible headache and remembering a tall figure making love to her last night. Her body tingled at the mere thought of it.

She then heard loud footsteps coming towards her door.

'It must be Paola, I have to get out or else she'll kill me.'

Loud bangs to erupted on her door.

'Wait! A woman needs to prepare for a visitor.' Christina announced.

'This won't take long.' A familiar voice spoke.

Suddenly the door came crushing down and Christina only had her undergarments on.

'Vieri? I thought you were dead!'

'Well here i am! Healthy and fit just for you my love.' He grinned towards Christina with a look in his eyes that she had already seen before, when he attempted to assault her. The feather that Christina left on the bed, ascended from the bed sheets due to the open window to the right of the bed. It then gracefully fell to the wooden floor.

**Thankyou for reading this chapter, hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions to improve the story, send me a review :)**


	3. A New Discovery

Vieri roughly grabbed Christina by her upper arms.

'You're so soft, Cristina. I have missed you all of these years, yearning to have you once again in my arms.' Vieri smiled grimly.

'You never had me in your arms bastardo.' Christina hissed as she pushed him to the floor and started running towards the open window. She stopped in surprise from the tall hooded man crouched on the windowsill in front of her.

He stepped down and slowly walked towards Vieri, with both of his hands ready to fight. He grabbed his collar and raised him a foot above the ground, then turned his head to face a shocked Cristina.

'By the way Christina, you did better twelve years ago, than last night.' Ezio smiled and punched Vieri across his right cheek, which sent him airborne for a moment and then landed hard on the floor.

Vieri stood up with his lip dripping with blood.

'So you came back to finish me off Ezio?'

'I thought i did before, but apparently not.'

'Well after you fled from stabbing me, my master came to my aid. I warned him about your uncle attacking our forces. He must of stayed behind our lines just in case anything happened.'

'Rodrigo Borgia, cazzo.' Ezio cursed under his breath.

'And now I have a chance to redeem myself, by killing you!'

He ran toward the assassin and attacked with his fist towards Ezio's face. He blocked his fist with one hand and sent him straight to the floor, with a hidden blade retracted and slowly piercing his neck.

'You surely wouldn't kill me in front of her would you?' Vieri gestured towards Cristina.

'Cristina, get out of the room now!' Ezio bellowed at her. She ran out the room, still in her undergarments.

'Now where is he!?' Ezio yelled, fuming with anger.

'Who?'

'Rodrigo Borgia, where is he?'

'Oh yes, i met with him just recently. You couldn't finish him off, could you? Just like you won't to me you coward.'

Vieri kicked Ezio off of him and ran towards the door, but someone was blocking him.

'Move out of the way puttana.' Vieri cursed at Paola.

'I don't think so.' She said and closed the door behind her as she stepped into the room. 'Now i am the leader of this establishment and i do not tolerate any violence in here.'

'But Paola, he's a Templar.' Ezio exclaimed.

'Templar or assassin, i do not care. This does not occur under my roof. Now get out of here scum.' She gestured towards Vieri.

He walked past Paola, but she stopped him.

'Through the window please, I don't want the girls frightened from the blood.'

Vieri spat at Ezio's feet as he walked past with a grin placed on his face. Ezio went to stab him, but Paola stopped him.

'It's not the right time or place for this Ezio.' She leased as she placed her hand on his blade and lowered it slowly.

Vieri crouched on the windowsill when he said,

'Ezio, until we meet again.'

Then he was gone in a flash. Ezio turned to the nearest wall and punched it as hard as he could. Cristina went to comfort him. She held his face with her hand and pulled it towards her.

'It's okay, you'll get him next time.'

'But now I have failed twice in less than 24 hours, am I really cut out for the brotherhood?'

'Wait, i knew you wore the robes but i never knew you were initiated already.' she started to walk away from the large man leant against the wall.

'What do you mean Cristina?' He turned to face her, worried that she knows something that he doesn't. 'What do you know?'

'I know nothing Ezio.' Tears erupted from her glistened eyes, falling down her soft cheeks like a waterfall.

'Then how did you know about the brotherhood? And what these robes represent?'

He was walking steadily towards her, but she was walking backwards much faster out of the room.

'Cristina, wait!' She ran out of the room and down the stairs. Paola placed her hand onto his chest.

'It is also not the right time and place.' Paola whispered.

'What, so you know as well Paola? Why does everyone know it but me.'

'It's hard to tell you this Ezio.'

'What is it!?' Ezio grew more impatient as each second went past.

'Ezio..Cristina...She's-'

'She's what!?'

'A Templar.'

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter was a little shorter than the others, but i needed to put this little part in. Once again thank you for reading and hopefully you can review. :)**


	4. Just Like Old Times

Twelve years earlier:

Cristina came home from the market at dusk, she was panting from rushing to get home so that she could cook dinner in time. She knows how her father feels when she's late. He was unfortunately waiting in the kitchen for her, sitting in a wooden chair at the dining table. She knew there and then that she was in trouble.

'Out with the Auditore boy again?' He asked. His right eyebrow raised and he cocked his head to the side. 'You seem to be exhausted my girl, are you sure you behaved while you were out?'

'You barely give me time to speak father. As a matter a fact, I was being held up by Vieri de' Pazzi.' She rolled her eyes to that name.

'Ah, i always liked that boy, you should invite him to dinner one day.'

'Father i am sorry to disappoint, but you will not be seeing him at dinner within this household.'

'I know he will take care of you Cristina, his father and i get along quite well.' He pleaded to his daughter.

'I don't care if you get along, he doesn't treat me well.'

'Vieri and yourself have to lead our order when the great master passes away.'

'I can perfectly lead the order without him.' She walks away from her father, worried about her future with Ezio and herself.

'Cristina...' Her father whispered into her ear as he grabbed her arm firmly. She didn't comprehend how quickly her father came to her side . 'You do know that Auditore you speak of is an assassin.'

'He is just spending time around them, he isn't in the brotherhood officially.'

'He will be soon enough, and when he does it will be hard for you. I'm just worried about your future.'

'You can't predict the future for me.'

Her father loosened his grip and he hunched back into his chair with his hand running through his hair, frustrated by Cristina's inevitable future. The only sound throughout the house was her footsteps going upstairs towards her room, then a door creaking to a close. She leaned her back against the door and slid down until she was sitting, her head in her hands and little droplets of salted water leaked from the cracks of her hands.

Back to present:

Ezio ran from the guards that was summoned by his enemy Vieri.

'Apparently I cannot touch the precious face of the bastardo. I was only trying to find Cristina, this does not help my plans.' Ezio thought as he sat between two men on a stone seat. He scouted until he could see no more guards, but was then distracted by the sight of Cristina at an art merchant.

'Speak of the devil.' Ezio grinned as he leaped out of the hay and strode towards his love. He picked her up by the waist and carried her towards the nearest alleyway. She screamed and punched him ferociously on the way there. He gracefully placed her down, but she couldn't depict who he was.

'Let me go you brute, do you not know who i am? I am the one and only Cris-'

His pushed his lips on to her. When she realized it was him, she let her body relax into his arms and he brought her closer. When he detached his lips from hers he whispered in her ear,

'You are my love of course.'

'Ezio, do you know how dangerous this is? I could be killed for being near you, I am a Templar.'

'Templar or not, you are still my Cristina.'

He interlocked his lips with hers again, this time more softly. She replied with a soft nibble on his ear.

'My Ezio, words cannot express how much I have missed you.'

'I feel the sa-'

'Assassino!' A guard screamed from the entrance of the alleyway.

Multiple guards filled both entrances of the alleyway, there was no escape route for the forbidden pair.

'Hold on.' Ezio said as he picked up Cristina and placed her behind his back. She put her arms around his neck, held tightly and closed her eyes. He climbed from window to window, swaying Cristina from left to right in an attempt to lose the guards. From below the men threw rocks towards the assassin, but he dodged each one. Ezio pulled himself up on to a tiled roof and sprinted in front of the dusk sky. The guards on the rooftops ran towards the couple, with their swords unsheathed. He stopped at the edge suddenly, hesitating to jump into the hay below. Cristina opened her eyes, surprised that he stopped running.

'What are you doing Ezio! Jump before they catch up.'

'But I have never done this before with someone on my back, what if i hurt you?'

'They will hurt me more if you don't.'

With that, his arms stretched out horizontally as he leaped into the sky and fell into the hay below.

'Why did you jump that high? You could of killed-'

He pressed his finger on her lips, pleading her not to speak. Outside the guards were stumped at the disappearance of the wanted man, only metres away from the hay stack.

'Where did he go?' One guard questioned.

'I don't know, I saw him leap, but nothing else. It was as if it was magic.' Another guard answered. The first one hit the other one on his protected head with the hilt of his sword.

'Idiota, we'll just capture him next time.'

The two guards left the area, while a rustle of hay sounded with Ezio and Cristina enclosed.

As the sky became dark, Ezio carried a tired Cristina to her home. When he climbed up to her window, he placed her inside. She turned around and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him close enough for a goodnight kiss.

'Why don't you stay with me tonight.'

'Sorry il mio amore, but i cannot anger your father more.'

'We'll be extra quiet then.'

'I think it's too late.' Ezio gestured towards her now open door with a tall dark figure that stood within the frame. He snatched a quick kiss from Cristina and before he leapt from the window he said as he grimaced,

'Just like old times.'

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading this chapter :). As always review this story and here are some translations if you didn't know them already:**

**-il mio amore is my love.**

**-bastardo is bastard**

**-idiota is idiot**

**-assassino is assassin**


End file.
